LIVE AND LET LIVE!
by Mangafairy101
Summary: Sometimes big sisters worry about their baby sisters - and the other way round! Complete one-shot


**Hello, Hello, Hello - Well I've been hanging out at the library for a while now , reading a book called "English For Dummies." Lol. And its been really helping me a lot since I enjoy writing stories for Fanfiction so much. Anyway after I read it, I thought of a one-shot that I can write about Flora and Helia and her baby sister Miele, since all my stories are forever continuous even though I plan on them being One-shots *Sigh*. **

**Anyway. Please read this story and tell me what you think by leaving me a review =] Thanks!**

* * *

It was enough to unsettle any man, seeing his girlfriend depressed at seven in the morning. Yet, in Helia's case, he could read his girlfriend like a book and knew what was bothering her. It was the same thing, or rather person, as always.

And He'd been looking forward to enjoying the first cup of coffee of the day.

"Stop looking so worried," Helia smiled across the table at his girlfriend. "Miele will be fine. If anybody knows how to take care of themselves, it's her."

Flora shook her head miserably. She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Oh Helia," she cried. "She'll be the death of me. Why does she just keep taking off like that? She knows I worry about her." Flora lowered her head onto the table and began to cry.

"Darling! Please don't upset yourself so much," said Helia, trying his hardest to comfort his girlfriend. "Your sister is a fully grown teenager, not an innocent child!"

"But why does she keep disappearing like?" Flora asked again. "She knows perfectly well that I sit here and make myself sick with worry when she's gone."

Helia slowly sipped his coffee. "I'm sure she's okay. What exactly did the note say?" His voice was calm and reassuring.

Flora reached inside her dress pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She smoothed it out on the table and began reading the contents to her boyfriend, who was watching her with just a hint of worry.

The words on the page danced before her as tears threatened to spill over.

"I'm going away for a long weekend. I deserve a break so I've decided to treat myself. I'll be back sometime on Tuesday and I'll call you from the airport. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Flora looked anxiously at her boyfriend. Tears were running down her face, but she didn't even notice them.

"Well she's living her life the way she wants to," Helia said.

"But it's Wednesday today and I haven't heard a word from her." Flora said, barely taking in Helia's voice. "I left the answering machine on when I went out yesterday but there were no messages on it. I just want to know where she is and if she's all right. Surely it's not too much to ask?"

Helia gripped Flora's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Flora knew exactly what he was thinking. He maintained that Miele liked the idea of them both sitting home and worrying about her.

No doubt Helia would have another row with her when she returned from yet another trip. Not that it did any good, Miele did as she pleased. Her favourite motto was "Live and let live."

It was all very well going off like that and having a great time but the realms were dangerous these days. Every time you turned on the television you was how people disappeared all the time. Their families were left distraught wondering where they were, or what happened to them.

"I'll stay home and listen for the phone," Helia urged. "Why don't you go lie down and get some rest?" He removed the cup of coffee that had grown cold on the table. "You're going to make yourself really sick, Flora."

She nodded. "I could do with a nice, long sleep. I'm exhausted." She yawned.

Flora lay down on the bed and wondered for the hundredth time why she was such a worrier. Miele was a very adventures person. Despite her worries, she couldn't help but put a smile to herself as she remembered Miele's last escapade.

"I've been to Sunnyside." she announced when she got back.

"Sunnyside? As in the capital of Solaria?" Flora asked her.

"Where else? I even went to join the protest against war in Endsville."

"And I suppose your cellphone didn't have reception from there?" Flora was angry. "Besides, the protest was days ago. Where were you for the rest of the time?

"Actually, I met somebody." Miele answered her with a sly grin. "We toured around a bit, and I really had a great time with him." And then Miele glided out of the room as if she didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

"She'll be the death of me." Flora said later to Helia as they both settled down in front of the television.

"I think we should stop worrying about her so much." said Helia, as he stroked his girlfriend's hand lovingly." She's old enough to take of herself. You've got to give her some credit though. She sure knows how to have a good time."

"Like jetting off to Andros to protest against the plight of the penguins." Flora smiled at the memory.

"Wasn't it after that incident when she almost got bitten by a shark in the sea?" Helia grinned. "There's nowhere in the realms she hasn't been to."

Flora sighed wistfully. "Do you remember that cruise we went on last year? I'd love to love to go on one too. It sounded fantastic."

"It sure did," Helia said. "We should go. They're advertising some special summer getaways right now." He looked pleadingly at his wife.

"Yes! Let's just do it," Flora said noticing the growing hope in her husbands eyes. "We just spend our time waiting for that girl to return home from one of her adventures. It's time we some fun too!"

"You really mean it!" Helia's face lit up like a disco ball. "Where do you want to go my love?"

"I don't mind." she said. "You choose, Helia."

"I've always wanted to go to Morocco," said Helia. "Promise me you'll have a good time without worrying about Miele all the time?"

"I'll try not to." she kissed her husband fully on the lips, knowing that Miele never gave them a thought when she was off enjoying herself.

Miele lived he life to the fullest. Flora had never known of anyone with such a zest for living, not even Stella was like her baby sister. It was hard keeping up with her sometimes, but it didn't make Flora worry any less.

* * *

The next morning Helia went to book the tickets before Flora could change her mind. He wanted to go away on a trip for a long time but it was always Flora who held him back.

Flora was making the bed when the telephone rang in the hallway. She rushed to answer it. There was a great deal of static on the phone, followed by childish giggles on the other end of the line.

"Is that you, Miele?" Flora asked. "What in the world is that noise? Where are you?"

"I'm in the Karoo, Flora. . ." The static cleared. "Wanted you to be the first to know, I'm getting married this afternoon!" Miele said with excitement.

"Married! You're getting married in the Karoo! And you're only eighteen-years-old! I beg your pardon? Am I hearing you correctly, Miele?"

"That's right, sis'. Isn't it wonderful news?"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Flora asked.

"He's that nice farmer I met in Andros. Remember, I told you about him, he owns a herd of sheep in the Karoo.''

"I don't think you mentioned him." Flora said.

"Of course I did Flora. I'm having a wonderful time with him. He's really very nice and generous to a fault."

"How old is he?" Flora asked with a catch in her voice.

"He's twenty-four and his name is Moremi Do Santos. I'm totally in love with him."

"But you're only eighteen-years-old, Miele!" Flora said worried. "What does Moremi think of the difference in your ages?"

"Flora, age is nothing but a number!" Miele burst out. "What in the world has our ages got to do with it?"

"All right, all right - as long as you're happy." Flora said.

"I've been lonely without Koby." Miele explained. "It's time I settled down, I'm begining to get tired of all this traveling." She had been on tour ever since she she was nine.

"I can't wait to meet Moremi." Flora said.

"I'm not sure when we'll manage that," Miele said. "Thabo hasn't told his family about me yet. We're getting married first - that way they can be no objections!"

Flora burst out laughing. She wondered what Moremi's family would think of her eccentric sister.

"Somehow she just couldn't imagine Miele settling down in the Karoo to be a farmers wife.

"Yes, she and Helia would definitely have to visit the Karoo to see that.

"What are you laughing about?" her sister demanded.

"I'm just so happy for you," Miele said realising it was true.

"Helia and I are going on a cruise of our own. He's just gone out to book the tickets."

"About time too," Miele giggled. "I keep telling you to get out and see the world. Have a wonderful time my sister."

"Thanks Miele. We will." Flora put the phone down. She did a little dance around the hallway.

SHE SUDDENLY felt as if a huge burden of worry and stress had been lifted from her shoulders.

'From now on I'm going to enjoy myself and stop fretting over my sister.' she thought. 'It's not fair on Helia, he deserves to see me happy and stress-free. After all, he has been supporting me over the years when all I've been doing is worry about my sister'

She walked into the lounge and turned on some music. She felt like jumping op and down but instead she danced some steps around the room.

She felt light-headed with relief. She was still smiling when Helia returned home with the tickets in his hands.

"He stood in the doorway looking at his girlfriend. She looked so beautiful dancing around the room. He smiled at his girlfriend adoringly.

"I take it you heard from Miele then?" he said.

"She's fine, but lets not worry about her now. Let's just dance insted." Flora smiled. "I hear they have great bands on these cruise ships. So let's practice our steps." Helia took his girlfriend into his arms and smiled into her arms.

Flora and Helia danced around the room to Kylie Minogue singing Two Hearts. Their happy laughter fiiled the house.

** THE END**


End file.
